New Beginning
by RhianneMidNightSun
Summary: Sequel to 'Siblings'. Edward asks Bella the ultimate question, but when an old enemy returns, will it ruin their special day?
1. Chapter 1

"Carlisle" i growled walking down the stairs of the Cullen house.  
"Yes?" he asked innocently, looking up from a book he was pretending to read, i knew this because he was upstairs a minute ago, throwing water over me and Edward because we where kissing.  
"Care to explain why i'm wet?" i asked, flicking water in his face,  
"How should i know? Went swimming?" he shrugged, and evil glint in his eye gave the whole thing away, i growled again. He looked startled then got up and ran, i chased after him, running past Esme who was shaking her head.  
"CARLISLE CHARLES CULLEN!" i screamed, he ran upstairs and locked himself in his office,  
"There's no one here right now" he chimed through the door,  
"I'd break this door own if it wasn't for the fact Esme would kill me" i growled, suddenly Esme was behind me whispering in my ear,  
"Knock it down, I'm redecorating his office anyway" she said, i grinned at the door and smashed through it, Carlisle was sat in the chair behind his desk with his arms folded behind his head. He grinned mischievously and dived out the open window. I'll get him later, i walked back downstairs to find Edward dry, in a different set of clothes,  
"It's quiet funny ya'know." Edward mused, i glared,  
"Not what Carlisle did, the fact now you here he seems... more.... immature" Edward smiled wrapping his arms around my waist.  
"To me, this is normal" i got on my tiptoes and kissed Edward, he kissed me back but we was interrupted by a very immature Carlisle.  
"Carlisle! Your suposse to be the mature one!" i huffed,  
"Excuse me for not wanting to see Edward kissing my baby sister!" he grinned putting the now empty bucket down,  
"So you cover us with water?" i asked, raising my eyebrow, he grinned and nodded, i groaned and buried my head in Edward's chest. Edward chuckled as i heard Carlisle walk off.  
"C'mon love, Alice might have some more clothes" but before we could move a step, Alice ran downstairs jumping up and down,  
"Alice... go easy on her" Edward warned, Alice grabbed my wrist,  
"No" she said simply then pulled me upstairs into her room.

*-_*-_*-_*-_*-_*-_1 and a half hours later*-_*-_*-_*-_*-_*-_*-

"Alright! Finished" Alice announced jumping back and examining her work. I huffed,  
"I'm not doing this again" i frowned, she grinned and shrugged twirling me around to look in the mirror. W-O-W! I knew it was me, but it looked like someone completely different. I had on a deep blue dress what was ruffled at the hip. With a sequin bodes.  
"Wow.... i look... wow" i was speechless, i mindlessly reached up and caressed my cheek,  
"I know" Alice squealed. Dragging me downstairs to show everybody.  
"Wow Bella you look HOT" Emmett boomed, with a grinned, then Rose hit him on the head,  
"Woah, Bella you look... wow" John smiled then turning back to play on the x-box with Jasper, Jasper smiled and nodded at me. Then i saw Edward, he was wearing a tux. I raised my eyebrow at him, then Carlisle walked in and dropped his book on the floor when he saw me.  
"Isabella..." he breathed,  
"My little sis is all grown up" he said still frozen looking at me,  
"Ashame i cant say the same for my older brother" i mumbled, his stare turned into a playful glare.  
"I'd chase you right now, but i don't want Alice to bite my head off" he huffed picking up his book again,  
"No you don't! Okay then, Edward she's all yours" Alice chimed, handing my arm over to Edward. He tugged lightly and lead me outside, he opened the passenger door of his Volvo for me and i climbed in.  
"Where are we going? And why are you in a tux?" i asked as soon as he got in the car,  
"Well...We haven't had a first date yet" he turned to me and winked, i rolled my eyes,  
"So where are we going?" i asked, straightening my dress,  
"Secret" was all he said, every time i asked, that's what he said. I soon got really annoyed, i stopped talking, stopped moving, stopped breathing, i was ignoring him.  
"Bella, where nearly there" he said smiling at me, i kept facing out the window. He sighed and parked the car in front of a beginning of a trail, he climbed out and came to open my door, i just sat there. He sighed again and got a basket out the boot of the car, then put it on my lap, i looked down, it was a picnic basket, but before i could ask why he gave me it, he scooped me up in his arms and kicked the door shut. I glared at him.  
"I'll carry you, unless you want to walk yourself" he said, walking, but not down the trail.  
"I'll walk" i mumbled, he kissed my check and set me down, grabbing the basket in one hand and my hand in his other.  
"You still annoyed?" he asked suddenly, tugging my hand back and standing in front of me. I nodded, and his kissed me,  
"Still annoyed?" i shrugged, then nodded, he kissed me again, all down my jaw bone, it sent a shiver down my spine,  
"Still annoyed?" he whispered against my skin,  
"Little bit" i breathed bringing his face up to my lips and kissing him, we pulled part,  
"Okay, so now I'm not so annoyed" i grinned, he smiled and carried on walking. When we finally stopped walking Edward covered my eyes,  
"Eeeeedddwaaaaarrrrddddd" i moaned, trying to step forward without falling over, he just chuckled and guided me through the trees.  
"Righty-o then, here we are" Edward's velvet voice said from behind me,  
"Can i look now?" i asked already reaching up to his hands,  
"Okay" he chuckled removing his hands from my eyes. I blinked a few times then looked around, we where stood in the most beautiful meadow I've ever seen. Tree's lined the boarder covered with leaves and flowers. Patches of flowers on the ground made it have an exotic look. The grass was quiet long, but not over grown and Edward was stood, where the trees where parted and it let sun through, so he was sparkling like mad.  
"Edward, this is beautiful" i breathed looking around again, he'd set the picnic basket under the tree that was near the middle of the meadow. He walked over and took my face in his hands,  
"Compared to what I'm looking at, its nothing" he sighed kissing me. He guided me over to the picnic basket and sat me down on the blanket.  
"I don't know what you have in there...we cant eat" i said raising my eyebrow at him, he grinned and pulled out a bottle over red liquid and two glasses.  
"Very clever" i rolled my eyes as he poured me a glass of blood. He winked at me,  
"I try my best" he grinned, i smacked him playfully on the chest, then snuggled up to him, and sipped from my glass. We sat there for ages watching the sky change from day, to night. When the first star appeared, Edward sat up, pulling me with him.  
"Bella" he breathed, he took my hands in one of hid and used his other to fish out a velvet voice from his jacket pocket. I froze staring at Edward,  
"Bella, i love you so much, will you marry me?" he asked opening the box, i starred at the expensive looking ring,  
"Yes" i whispered, before my brain could comprehend what was going on, he slipped my ring onto my finger  
"Bella you've just made me the happiest man ever" Edward whispered leaning in and kissing me, i kissed him back, then something clicked. In both of us, the kiss began more passionate, and filled with lust, i pushed Edward back so i was laid onto of him he slipped his hands under my top and caressed my skin. I moaned into his mouth sub-consciously, and he began rougher. He flipped us over so he was above me, his lips began more urgent, i slipped my hands from around his neck and down his chest then back up again. His hand slipped further up my top and stopped at my bra strap. My hands slipped down and my fingers traced the waist-line of his pants. He froze instantly and pulled back, i suddenly missed the contact,  
"Sorry" i whispered, not daring to look in his eyes,  
"It was my fault, i let it get carried away" he sighed, and ran his hand threw his hair, his arms circled my waist and pulled me back so i was laid on his chest as we watch the stars.

"Guys, Esme's emotions are out of control, she wants to know Bella's answer" Jasper said walking out of the trees. Edward and I sat up startled. Jasper's eyes automatically went to my left hand. A grin appeared on his face.  
"Jasper, we're going to tell her" Edward warned helping me up, grabbing the picnic basket. Jasper took them from him and ran through the tree's again.

* * *

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED YOUR FIRST CHAPTER (:**

**-MidNightSun (: x**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'M SORRY! I know I've taken AGES! To post this, but I lost interest and forgot about it... don't worry though I will NOT abandon it! I refuse to! So.. Enjoy (:**

* * *

Everyone was extatic when we got back, including Jasmine... who had become some what of a daughter to me. Jasmine had aslways loved Edward, she'd once said she wished Edward was her father, apparently her biological father didn't care for her much... and he beat her mother. Alice had already begun making preparations for the wedding, seeing as though she can see the future... we didn't bother to wait until she'd come downstairs to tell her.  
Esme was almost bouncing off the walls, i mean it. Carlisle had to calm her down, his methods disturbed me slightly.... apparently when Esme is pulled into a pasionate kiss, she calms down. I shook the memories out of the head, and sat nervously awaiting the return of my fiance and my brother.  
Carlisle had pulled Edward into the woods minutes after calming Esme down, i imagen he was giving Edward the 'i'm her brother, ill kill you if you hurt her' speach. Jasper had attempted to calm me down, but it didn't work. I jumped up, and paced the room. Esme asured me that Carlisle wouldn't hurt him, but they only knew the side of Carlisle that was calm, collected and sensible. I knew him. Properly, the over protected, funny and playful Carlisle. It frightened me so much, becasue the last guy i'd dated (when we were human) Carlisle had scared him away, by punching him... giving poor William Cattle a black eye.  
I groaned in fustration, they'd only been gone 10 minutes, and they'd moved out of hearing distance 7 minutes ago. Alot can happen in 7 minutes, especially with vampire speed. Suddenly Edward burst through the door, i expected to see his looking nervous and scared, but he was smiling and asoon as he spotted me he pulled me into a deep kiss.  
"Your okay" i smiled, after he'd pulled away. Carlisle walked in then, with a content smile on his face. He winked at me and headed off to find Esme.  
"Why wouldn't i be?" he asked, but never gave me chance to reply he kissed me again, his hands ran threw my hair.  
"PDA please!" John whined walking in. Followed by the rest of the gang.  
"Hey guys" i smiled sadly, they were leaving... after hours of argueing, dry sobbing, and persuading. We decided it was best they leave. They were all going their seperate ways, and i was staying with the Cullens. Bree and John are going to tour China. Susie wanted to go to England, and obviously Micheal would follow her. Samantha and David wanted to go to Asia. We'd stay in touch, with letters, e-mails and phone calls. I was reluctant to hear that they were going, furious infact... i'd even tried the whole 'I'm the coven leader, so listen to me' thing... didn't work. We fought, but i knew it was for the best. I did my best to spend any spare time i had with them, but it never seemed like enough... they were leaving soon, we'd already said our good byes, and i didn't want to go through it all again, so i just kept smiling.  
"We're going now... so urmm, see you around Bells. We'll miss you" Sam smiled sadly, there was an awkward silence before Bree tugged on Johns arm.  
"C'mon, we gotta go" she whispered in his ear, "bye Bella... i'm gonna miss you" Bree said, refusing to give me eye contact. John and Bree left, quickly followed by the rest of the gang. I sighed sadly and buried my head in Edward's chest.  
"You'll see them again, its better to let them go" Edward soothed me, i knew it was right. I just didn't want to believe it.  
"I know" i mumbled. We stood like this for hours. Edward was still in his tux, and i was still in my dress. Jasmine had popped in to tell me that she was going hunting with Roaslie, but left quickly when she realised that this was a private moment.

This was my new beginning. With the man i love, the brother i've missed and without the people i care about most. I finally knew the phrase, deal with what your dealt.  
"I love you" i mutterd to Edward, he kissed my hair,  
"I love you too" he whisperd in my ear, "guess your stuck with me now" he chuckled lightly,  
"They shouldn't be to far away i can catch them up" i laughed, "I'd never leave you" i smiled kissing his cheek.  
"Good, becasue you dont have a choice in the matter" he smiled down at me.


End file.
